Unlikely Hero
by Valkyriex
Summary: During the "Shadow Dance", and Unlikely Hero appears...
1. A Hero Emerges

Disclaimer: The only character I own in this story is my Original Character.

Prologue

In a darkened corner of the Bayville High gymnasium, a shy young man silently stood watch. He saw how Taryn Fujioka kept trying to get close to Scott Summers to make Jean Grey jealous, how Risty Wilde and Rogue kept to themselves, how Kurt Wagner tried to skirt around the issue of his gloves to Amanda Sefton, how Lance Alvers and Katherine Pryde kept close to one another, and how Duncan Matthews ditched Jean Grey to hang with his friends. Jean looked so sad that she was ditched by her boyfriend, so the young man silently made his way over to the beautiful redhead. He saw how her baby blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears, how her strapless yellow dress complimented her gorgeous figure, and how her choker and accessories suited her. He stopped and simply stood next to her. He noticed her shoulders tense, but he just stood there silently.

"Hello…?" she questioned.

He simply turned to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and saw only concern as to how she was doing. There was no pity for her boyfriend ditching her, only genuine concern at her own feelings. Her gaze softened and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Angels shouldn't cry," he whispered, smiling softly.

She gave him a tearful half-smile and blush.

"Would you do me the honor of just one dance, milady?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"The honor would be mine, kind sir," she giggled, playing along.

He took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and bowed, while she curtseyed. The two danced to a slow song that suddenly came on. He held her at a respectable length at the start of the dance. As the song wore on, she slowly started to lean into him. By the end of the song, they were dancing like couples would. When the song ended, he reluctantly pulled back and bowed again.

"I enjoyed this dance, milady," he said, kissing her knuckles again.

"As did I, kind sir," she giggled again, another blush forming.

Suddenly, an orange tear appeared in the middle of the air, allowing several orange dinosaur-looking creatures to come out of it. Everyone, but Jean, her friends, and him ran out of the gym, scared. A creature charged Jean and him. Before Jean could try to get him to leave, he stood in front of her, in a fighting stance. When the creature jumped at the couple, an invisible force threw the creature away.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded.

"What did you do?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She suddenly realized what happened and fear consumed her face.

"We can talk after we've helped your friends deal with these…beings," he suggested.

"You aren't…?" she started.

"Scared? Offended? No. But, like I said: we should talk later," he said.

She was shocked, but nodded.

"One question: do all of your friends have abilities?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, sounding defeated.

"Don't worry. I promise not to tell anyone," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," she said, relieved.

"I do have one question…and I hope that you don't take this the wrong way…" he said cautiously.

"What is it?" she asked, just as cautiously.

"Why are you with Duncan?" he asked carefully.

"What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Duncan is not the nicest of people. When you aren't around, he likes to pick on those he thinks are weaker than he is. He hasn't picked on me, because I like to keep myself to the shadows, where nobody notices me," he said softly.

"I've noticed that you like to stay in the shadows and are quiet most of the time," she said, surprising him.

"You're the first person to notice me like that," he whispered, turning his head.

"You should come out of the shadows more. People will see how great you are…I know that I have," she said, whispering the last part in his ear.

He blushed. Suddenly, he embraced her and whipped around, taking a slash to the back that was meant for Jean. The two fell as Jean screamed in shock and horror. She waved her hand and the creature was sent into the gym wall, where Forge made it disappear.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"As long as you're fine, milady, I'll be okay," he said jokingly.

In spite of what just happened, she smiled softly as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly, he collapsed, unconscious. The last thing he saw was a crying Jean hovering over him, tears falling.

"Angels shouldn't cry," he mouthed, passing out.


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: The only character I own in this story is my Original Character.

Chapter One

The young man awoke to see that he was in some kind of sophisticated infirmary. Next to his bed was a bald man in a wheelchair.

"It's nice to see that you're awake. I'm Charles Xavier. You're in my school: Xavier's Institute for Higher learning. First, I would like to thank you for doing what you did for Jean," he said.

"I would've done what anyone would've," he said, shrugging casually.

"Yes, but not everyone would put their lives on the line for someone that they barely know," Charles said.

"I would…in a heartbeat," he said seriously.

"Yes…I believe that you would," Charles said pensively.

"How is Jean? Did the creatures get taken care of?" he asked, concerned.

"Jean is fine, albeit worried about you. I just got her to go and eat breakfast a few minutes ago. She hasn't left your side since you were brought in, except for meals, school, and the bathroom," Charles said, shocking the young man.

"Really…?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Indeed," Charles said.

"If she knew the _real_ me, she wouldn't act like she is now," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"I'm sure that Jean told you that I know about her and her friends and that I would never tell anyone?" he asked, getting a nod.

The young man sighed, weariness at the edge of it.

"I also have a…special ability," he said.

"Really? Tell me about it," Charles said.

"I have the ability to absorb and store the sun's radiation," he said, shocking Charles.

"Interesting. Please continue," Charles said.

"In return of my ability, I can use that energy to perform more abilities," he said.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone until I want to?" he asked.

"I promise," Charles said, without hesitation.

"I'm not from around here. I'm not even from this galaxy," he said.

"You mean…?" Charles started, shocked.

"Yes. I'm from a planet called Krypton. I was sent here when my planet blew up. I'm the Last Son of Krypton," he said.

"You look just like humans," Charles said.

"It's so that we can blend in. Kryptonians were scientists and explorers that were sent to Earth as a sort-of rite of passage. My father was sent here 50 years ago when he disobeyed his father," he said.

"Fascinating," Charles said.

"When I arrived here, I was found by a loving couple who couldn't have children: Jonathan and Martha Kent. I was raised by the best of their abilities, but when I was ten, they were killed in a tornado. My ability saved my life, but it couldn't save theirs. I've lived on my own since then," he said sadly.

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Because I knew that nobody would want someone who was different than everyone else…" he said, tears forming.

"Where are you living now?" Charles asked.

"Wherever I can find a place," he said, head down.

Charles laid a hand on his arm.

"You're free to live here, if you wish," Charles said.

The young man looked up at him, shocked.

"Really? Even after all I've said?" he asked.

"You have to remember: every one of the people living here have the capacity for harming others. But, they are taught to use their gifts to help others," Charles said.

"You mean…?" he asked, hopeful.

"The students are allowed to use their abilities while they're here, within reason, so that they can understand and master their abilities," Charles said.

"I'd like to see what the maximum capacity of my secondary abilities is," he said.

"We can help you with that," Charles said.

"Before we go, could I ask a question?" he asked.

"Of course," Charles said.

"Are Scott and Jean…?" he asked.

"Together? No. It might seem like that, but they're more like brother and sister," Charles said, smiling softly.

The young man smiled, before his face lit up.

"I forgot to tell you…my name is Clark," he said.

"Welcome, Clark, to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning," Charles said.

"Thank you," Clark said softly.

At that point, a blue-furred man walked into the infirmary.

"Oh! I see that you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Well-rested," Clark joked.

"Clark, I'd like for you to meet Hank McCoy," Charles said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hank said, holding a hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Clark said shyly.

"It's nice to know that you don't share most of humanity's views on Mutants," Hank said.

"I was taught to see the best in people, no matter who they are," Clark said.

"That's one. Only 6.5 billion to go," Hank joked.

"Clark, we tried to give you a physical, but…" Charles started.

"I have an aura on the surface of my skin. It prevents most things from harming me," Clark explained.

"Fascinating…" Hank said.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman ran into the room.

"Charles, Juggernaut is here!" she exclaimed.

A rumbling shook the area.

"Charles!" a menacing voice taunted.

/X-Men! Get to the War Room! I will lead Juggernaut there./ Charles said, going in that direction.

"Who's Juggernaut?" Clark asked, following him with Hank and the woman.

"My half-brother, Cain Marko. He is here to get revenge on me," Charles said.

"What is the best way to stop him?" Clark asked.

"Take his helmet off and allow me to use my psychic abilities," Charles said.

"Can he not be subdued?" Clark asked.

"Due to his mutation, he is unable to be stopped by physical means," Charles said.

"He's never met a Kryptonian before," Clark said.

"Clark?" Charles asked.

"To date, I've never met something that could withstand my abilities. Once Juggernaut's dealt with, I'll show you my secondary abilities," Clark said.

Hank and the woman looked at Charles, confused.

"I'll allow him to explain. Though, I think that you should reveal who you really are to everyone here, Clark. They wouldn't care about _that_," Charles said.

The group got to the War Room to see a group of teens trying to get the helmet off of a mountain of a man, but was being unsuccessful. The man was standing over a frightened Jean and punched at her. Clark suddenly appeared in front of him and easily caught the punch, shocking everyone. He held the man's fist and turned to Jean, a small smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"It's you…" she said.

"Go and stand with your friends, milady. I'll take care of him," he said.

He turned to the man and punched his chest, denting the chest plate and sending him backwards a few feet.

"You stand no chance against me. Please refrain from attacking anymore," Clark said, trying to reason with him.

"Nothing can stop me! I'm raw power!" Juggernaut roared, charging Clark.

Before anyone could help him, he caught Juggernaut's hand, shocking everyone, including the adults.

"I'm different from everyone else," Clark said, punching him back.

Juggernaut was sent into the back wall, which was across the room. Everyone looked at Clark, to see him hovering a foot off the ground, arms crossed over his chest.

"I warned you, Cain. I won't hold back if you decide to continue with this foolish quest for vengeance," he said softly.

Juggernaut groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall. He growled and charged Clark again. Clark just sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Very well. You've made your choice. Now, it's time to show you how true power is handled," Clark said, punching Juggernaut with more force.

The chest plate was smashed to pieces as Juggernaut was embedded halfway through the War Room's wall. Juggernaut groaned and fell unconscious as Clark landed and turned to the others. After a few seconds of quiet shock, the teens crowded around him, asking him how he did that.

"I'd rather tell my story in a more comfortable setting…" he started, nervous.

"I'm sure that they'll accept you for who you are, not what you are," Charles said.

"I'm not…" he said, walking out.

"Professor…?" Jean asked.

"I'll let Clark explain everything," Charles said.

An hour later, after everyone was showered and changed, the entire household was comfortably sitting down while looking at Clark, who was looking out of the window.

"What if I told you that there was life on other planets?" Clark opened.

Everyone, but Charles, was confused.

"Like, what do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"What if I told you that there were other intelligent life forms on other planets?" he asked, still looking out the window.

"What, like aliens?" Scott asked.

Clark didn't answer.

"I'd say prove it," Logan said, leaning against the doorframe.

Clark turned around and didn't say anything. Jean was the first to get it and gasped.

"You mean…you're…" she whispered.

"Yes, Jean. I'm an alien," Clark said seriously.

"But, you look so…" Kitty started.

"Human? It's so that my people could blend in while on Earth," he said.

"What's that?" Evan asked, pointing to his bracers.

"These allow me to live a human-like life. They have special stones that emit a special radiation that negate my abilities. They're perfectly harmless to humans," Clark said.

"How would you know that they're not harmful?" Logan asked.

"Because I've been wearing them since I was ten," Clark said.

"You did show only two abilities: strength and flight," Hank said.

"I only have one _true_ ability: Solar Energy Absorption. I absorb and harness the sun's yellow radiation. In turn, it allows me to have certain secondary abilities, like super strength and the ability to fly. It also enhances my senses and attributes. It gives me an invulnerability aura, not allowing much, if at all, to hurt me. I can run fast enough to become a blur to anyone who can't run as fast, or faster. I can heal faster than normal humans. I can see various wavelengths of the visual spectrum: X-ray, telescopic, microscopic, and heat vision. I can hear vast distances and various pitches. I have an enhanced lung capacity, allowing for super and arctic breath. When I'm in direct sunlight, all of my secondary abilities get a major upgrade," Clark said, shocking everyone.

"So, your ability is permanently on?" Hank asked.

"As far as I know, unless I wear these," Clark said, showing the bracers.

"Have you ever, like, just gone out without those on?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know how to control my abilities fully yet. I want to wear them while around everyone else, until I get more control," Clark said.

"That's why we're here, Clark, to learn to control our gifts," Charles said.

"I don't know…" Clark started, unsure.

"It'll be fine," Kurt said.

Clark sighed and took them off. He handed them over to Charles.

"Keep these with you, just in case something happens," he said.

"Actually, could I hold onto those? It would help when you needed to get a physical," Hank said.

"That's not too bad of an idea. Is that okay with you, Clark?" Charles asked.

"That's fine. Just so you know: I've only gotten sick once in my life," Clark said.

"Impossible…" Hank said.

"It actually helped me to develop my breathing abilities. I blew a steel door off of a warehouse 7 miles when I sneezed," Clark said, blushing.

"A 7 mile sneeze…wow…" Evan said.

"That wasn't the most embarrassing power to develop, besides X-Ray vision…" Clark said, blush deepening.

"This I gotta hear," Logan grinned.

"My heat vision developed when I hit puberty and stumbled into a lingerie store…" he said, embarrassed.

"Meaning…" Kurt asked.

"My heat vision was triggered by sexual thoughts," Clark said, his face a deep red now.

After a few seconds, everyone laughed good-naturedly at him. After everyone calmed, for the most part, they sat in companionable silence.

"My biggest fear has always been…" Clark started.

Everyone paid attention to him.

"…other than hurting those that I care about, is driving people away when they find out that I'm an alien," Clark finished softly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here. Right, guys?" Scott asked immediately.

Everyone gave their agreements without hesitation.

"Thanks everyone. I'm glad that I decided to stay here, if that's still okay, Professor?" Clark asked nervously.

"All are welcome," Charles said.

"Could you, like, show us what else you can do?" Kitty asked, excited.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. But, not tonight. Tomorrow, after giving Clark a full physical, I'll take him to the War Room to test the limits of his current powers," Hank said.


	3. Restart

I'm about to restart this story, but with some re-vamping…any thoughts on what I should do would be helpful…

Also, I'm taking votes as to who the pairing for the main character will be…

Will start working on it at the beginning of the new year…


End file.
